I wanna be with you
by lan1
Summary: Continuação das série de songs que eu e minha maravilhosa namorada criamos...


N.A: Embora os outros dois trabalhos desta série tenham sido escritos em conjunto com minha namorada maravilhosa, Luciana, nesta fic o trabalho foi todo dela eu apenas editei e revisei o texto. Espero que vcs apreciem este fic tanto quanto eu e deixem seu reviews.  
  
I Wanna Be with you  
  
Era bom finalmente acordar em casa, apesar de todo o barulho que o vampiro fazia no sótão, a algazarra dos gnomos no jardim, e mesmo o frio que a calefação mágica velha acabava proporcionando nas noites de inverno.  
  
Ainda assim era ótimo passar a manhã do último dia do ano espreguiçando lentamente na sua própria cama de segunda mão.  
  
Gina sentiu o cheiro de carne assando e se lembrou de que havia prometido à mãe que a ajudaria a preparar a ceia de ano novo. Então, ouvindo os barulhos vindos da cozinha e alguns gritos impacientes de Molly imaginou que os irmãos gêmeos talvez estivessem "ajudando" a atraalhar um pouco, ou, como seria do feitio deles, muito. Decididamente era hora de levantar daquela cama.  
  
Ela não foi a única que acabava de levantar. Um pouco longe dali um rapaz tinha tido sérias dificuldades para dormir. Harry Potter havia passado uma noite de cão, rolando na cama e com os pensamentos perdidos bem longe da Torre da Grifinória.  
  
Ele havia decidido passar o ano novo estudando, algo que fez com que Hermione se espantasse, já que a festa na Toca prometia ser uma das mais animadas já vistas. E, apesar de Rony haver insistido muito, em grande parte escondido de Hermione, que estava profundamente orgulhosa de Harry finalmente estar levando o estudo mais a sério, Harry havia optado por ficar. Ele era agora a única alma viva na Torre, nem mesmo Edwiges estava em sua gaiola. Havia saído para caçar ratos e provavelmente festejaria o ano novo no corujal, se banqueteando com as corujas da escola.  
  
Ele sentou na cama e suspirou fundo. Desde a manhã de natal ele não conseguia parar de pensar em nada além de Gina Weasley. Havia momentos em que imaginava estar enlouquecendo ou ficando doente, ou ambos, na pior das hipóteses.  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
  
Ele não conseguia dormir porque quando fechava os olhos imaginava o sorriso dela, as gotinhas de neve derretida nos cabelos vermelhos. As sardas salpicadas pelo nariz delicado e os lábios... Os lábios eram o que realmente estavam lhe tirando o sono, o apetite, a sanidade.  
  
A tarde chuvosa no campo de quadribol, olhar dentro dos olhos dela faziam com que ele se sentisse perdido, e ao mesmo tempo completamente seguro. O hálito dela, quente e doce, cada vez que cochichava em seu ouvido alguma piada sobre o comportamento de Rony e Hermione quando os quatro estudavam na biclioteca. O beijo que ela havia lhe dado antes de ir pra Toca havia sido a melhor coisa que ele já havia experimentado e a pior. Havia sido ao mesmo tempo tão real, tão verdadeiro, e ao mesmo tempo tão rápido e insuficiente. Ele queria mais dela, mais do que ele um dia poderia supor, mais do que ele poderia imaginar, por mais que ele tentasse.  
  
Então ele tomou uma decisão. Afinal ele devia isso a si mesmo e estava protelando desde o natal. Ele precisava parar de agir como um covarde e tentar. E se ele não conseguisse poderia passar o resto da vida amargando o fracasso, mas pelo menos teria tentado. Ele iria passar o ano novo na Toca, aquele ia ser o último dia do ano e ele não passaria mais nenhum longe dela.  
  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste  
the truth  
  
Quando ele saiu pela lareira dos Weasley foi uma grande surpresa para todos. A ceia já havia sido servida e os meninos mais velhos estavam refastelados no sofá preguiçosamente fazendo a digestão da deliciosa comida de Molly, empanturrados dos quitutes e de cerveja amanteigada.  
  
O senhor Weasley roncava e não acordou com o estampido de Harry caindo no meio da sala. Os gêmeos cumprimentaram o amigo como se soubessem que ele viria e saíram de fininho já que planejavam um belo show de fogos à meia- noite.  
  
Molly o envolveu em um abraço maternal e explicou que Rony e Hermione tinham ido lavar a louça mas não estavam mais na cozinha, e que pareciam ter sumido de vista há algum tempo. Harry sorriu, mas quem ele queria ver não estava por perto. Ele deveria perguntar por ela? Foi quando Molly disse o que ele queria ouvir:  
  
- A Gina subiu faz algum tempo. Ela não estava se sentindo muito bem, por isso Hermione e Rony se ofereceram para arrumar a cozinha antes dos fogos... - Harry ficou um tanto quanto preocupado, mas Molly prosseguiu. - Porque você não sobe para se lavar, querido? Ainda tem bastante comida e você deve estar faminto... - Harry assentiu e subiu as escadas, o coração parecia estar saindo pela boca.  
  
Entrou no banheiro e deixou a água gelada escorrer pelo rosto manchado de fuligem. Suspirou olhando o próprio reflexo no espelho enquanto molhava a nuca, completamente apavorado.  
  
Francamente, você é um homem ou um rato? - o reflexo perguntou, acordando-  
o de seus pensamentos.  
  
Cala a boca... - ele disse tomando fôlego antes de sair do banheiro.  
  
O corredor escuro e a claridade vinda do andar de baixo parecia deixar o cenário ainda mais sombrio e apavorante. Ele olhou para os lados, certificando-se de que não havia ninguém por perto, então se aproximou da porta do quarto de Gina Weasley.  
  
Parou algum tempo em frente à porta pintada de branco, observando os lascados na pintura e as manchas deixadas pelo tempo. Respirou fundo antes de finalmente dar três batidas secas na madeira.  
  
Não demorou muito para que a maçaneta girasse. Uma fresta na porta se abriu, e dois olhos castanhos muito surpresos surgiram na penumbra.  
  
Harry? - ela franziu a testa confusa. - Você aqui? - ele ficou um pouco  
embaraçado, mas deu de ombros.  
  
É, Gina... Bem, eu... - ele imaginou que não deveria conversar com a  
menina no corredor. - Posso entrar? - ela abriu mais a porta e ele passou  
apertado no vão que se formou entre Gina e a porta, um tanto quanto  
constrangido.  
  
O quarto era simples, mas arrumado. Havia algumas almofadas sobre a cama, em formatos que pareciam ter sido um dia corações e estrelas, mas já estavam bem gastas e desbotadas. Uma escrivaninha coberta de livros e as coisas de Hogwarts e um armário relativamente grande, encostado na parede, além de uma pequena penteadeira e coisas de menina espalhadas sobre essa.  
  
Harry não deu muita atenção ao cenário. Gina estava parada diante da porta fechada olhando para ele com uma expressão curiosa demais para que ele perdesse tempo observando o que havia em volta deles.  
  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more  
  
O que você veio fazer aqui, Harry? - o rapaz fez menção de começar a  
falar, mas o barulho de várias pancadas na porta assustou os dois.  
  
Abra maninha! Venha ver só o que preparamos pra explodir meia-noite - a  
voz de Fred disse em bom tom no corredor.  
  
É, Gininha. Larga o bode amarrado aí e vamos festejar... - Harry  
arregalou os olhos para a menina, sem saber o que dizer. Ia ser bastante  
estranho os dois serem pegos sozinhos ali, e provavelmenteiriam Ter que  
aturar provocações dos gêmeos o ano todo.  
  
Gina então pensou depressa. Puxou Harry pela mão, abriu a porta do armário e empurrou o garoto, que não estava entendendo nada para dentro, fechando-o em seguida. Ela entreabriu a porta por alguns instantes, enquanto os gêmeos continuavam a esmurrar a porta dela, e ela ouviu a mãe gritar para eles pararem ou iriam derrubar a casa.  
  
Fique quieto. Eu vou me livrar deles e já volto pra falar com você... -  
ela sussurrou, deixando Harry no breu escondido do armário. Ela bagunçou  
os cabelos e fez a maior cara de sono que conseguiu. Então escancarou a  
porta, dando um grande bocejo na cara dos irmãos.  
  
O que vocês querem? Eu estava dormindo e vocês quase colocam a minha  
porta à baixo...- os dois se entreolharam, e então deram uma rápida  
bisbilhotada para dentro do quarto.  
  
Dormindo de roupas, Gininha? - Fred perguntou com um ar de falsa  
inocência.  
  
É, minha cara irmã. E você deveria dormir na cama pois onde quer que você  
estivesse dormindo na cama não foi, ela está arrumadinha... - Gina fechou  
a porta imediatamente e deixou só uma brecha.  
  
Vocês vieram fiscalizar a arrumação do meu quarto ou tem algum motivo  
util para quase derrubarem a casa e me acordarem? - os dois se  
entreolharam desconfiados.  
  
Bem, você não mentiria para nós não é irmãzinha? - Gina fez uma expressão  
zangada e os dois disfarçaram, mudando de assunto.  
  
Nós querímos te mostrar os foguetinhos que preparamos para explodir meia-  
noite... - Gina viu os morteiros coloridos nas mãos deles. Ela sorriu de  
um modo artificial.  
  
Ótimo rapazes. Eu vou cochilar nquanto isso... Se vocês me dão licença...  
- ela deu outro sorrisinho amarelo e fechou a porta. Ela ainda ouviu eles  
comentarem antes de fechar a porta.  
  
Ah! O Harry está aqui, Gina. Ele deve Ter ido atrás do Ron... - Gina  
apenas limitou-se a responder de porta fechada.  
  
Que ótimo. Até mais... - os dois estranharam.  
  
Desde quando a Gina age estranho assim Jorge? - ele deu de ombros.  
  
Ela smepre gostou de ajudar a armar a queima de fogos... - Fred emendou.  
Gina descolou a orelha da porta e suspirou.  
  
Mesmo assim ela se dirigiu ao armário e entreabiru a porta. Harry apertou os olhos pela claridade repentina.  
  
Já posso sair? - Gina sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.  
  
Não. Eles desconfiaram. Provavelmente vão me investigar com as orelhas  
extensíveis, o armário não vai deixar que eles nos ouçam... - Harry ficou  
encarando a garota, sentado no fundo do armário. - E então? Você vai ou  
não chegar para o lado para eu poder entrar aí? - ela perguntou de  
repente e Harry, ainda espantado com a atitude de Gina se espremeu entre  
dois casacos horrivelmente floridos, provavelmente relíquia de família,  
ou alguma roupa usada para disfarçá-la como trouxa, então ela fechou a  
porta e o breu se fez novamente. - Pensei que você tivesse preferido  
passar o ano novo estudando... sozinho... - ela disse bruscamente após um  
incômodo silêncio "escuro", antes que Harry pudesse concatenar os  
pensamentos. Ele engoliu em seco e começou a responder.  
  
Bem, eu mudei de idéia... Sabe... Mudei mesmo... E... - ele respirou  
fundo. Ele parou de falar por alguns instantes.  
  
O que foi, Harry? Porquê você ficou quieto?  
  
Gina, é horrível falar sem olhar para você. Parece que eu estou morto e  
estamos batendo papo no limbo... - Gina riu.  
  
Lumus! - ela sussurrou e a ponta da varinha dela acendeu. Ela colocou a  
carinha pendurada no bolso de um dos casacos pendurados e uma luz azulada  
preencheu o interior do armário, permitindo que os dois se vissem.  
  
Melhor assim... Bem pensado... - ele disse. Gina sorriu, mas não corou.  
  
Eu tenho ótimas idéias sempre... - ela brincou. Harry achou adorável a  
expressão convencida no rosto dela e quase perdeu a linha de raciocínio  
que havia planejado tanto.  
  
Por que você veio Harry? - ele olhou fixo para ela, limitando-se a  
sorrir.  
  
Você não gostou de eu ter vindo? - ela torceu os lábios.  
  
Gostei, mas eu perguntei primeiro... E você estava me falando algo sobre  
mudar de idéia... - Harry suspirou.  
  
Eu mudei de idéia sim, Gina... Sobre muitas coisas...  
  
E?  
  
Bem, e foi por isso que eu resolvi vir... - Gina riu.  
  
Um tanto quanto redundante não? - ele coçou o alto da cabeça  
desconcertado.  
  
Eu não sou muito bom nessas coisas, está bem? - Gina franziu a testa.  
  
Que coisas, Harry? - ele tentou olhar dentro dos olhos dela.  
  
Ah! Gina! Coisas. Coisas... do coração? - Gina não conseguiu dizer nada  
pois nesse momento o dela disparou loucamente. Ela estava dentro de um  
armário com Harry Potter falando sobre coisas do coração.  
  
Harry, você não pode estar querendo dizer o que eu acho que você está  
dizendo certo? - ele pareceu avaliar a pergunta dela.  
  
Se você acha que eu estou dizendo o que eu realmente estou dizendo, então  
eu realmente gostaria de saber o que você tem a dizer sobre o que eu  
disse... - Gina não pôde evitar de sorrir.  
  
Sim, mas se o que você disse não for o que eu penso que você está  
dizendo, então talvez o que eu diga não seja sobre o que você disse e  
talvez você não tenha nada a dizer sobre... o que eu estou dizendo agora?  
- ela parou de repente. - Vamos ser práticos: O que você está querendo me  
dizer, Harry? - foi a vez dele rir.  
  
Você sabe muito bem, Gina... Eu só espero não estar dizendo isso tarde  
demais... - gina imaginou que iria cuspir o coração a qualquer minuto.  
  
Isso o que Harry? - ela perguntou com a voz trêmula. Ele tomou coragem  
por alguns momentos.  
  
Isso... - ele inclinou o rosto para frente e encostou os lábios de  
levinho nos lábios dela.  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Gina se surpreendeu, mas logo relaxou e aproveitou o beijo. Era estranho estar fazendo algo que ela havia esperado por tanto tempo, e que ela nunca imaginou que aconteceria.  
  
Harry colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela, puxando-a para mais perto de si e aprofundou o beijo instintivamente. Ele ouviu a garota gemer profundamente e ela retribuiu a carícia passando a mão pela nuca do rapaz, causando arrepios a ele.  
  
O beijo foi mais rápido do que eles gostariam, porém mais longo do que o fôlego deles poderia suportar. Ao final estavam os dois descabelados, corados e extremamente felizes. Ela falou primeiro, assim que recuperou o ritmo da respiração.  
  
So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel  
before  
  
How beautiful it is  
  
Just to be like this  
  
Foi por isso que você veio então? - ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente,  
enlaçando os seus dedos nos dela. - foi um ótimo motivo... - ela se  
aconchegou no peito dele. - Você não queria passar o ano novo sozinho? -  
Harry passou os braços em volta dela e respondeu.  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Sim e não, Gina... - antes que ela perguntasse ele prosseguiu. - Eu não  
queria passar mais um ano novo sozinho, e queria passar todos os outros  
anos com você, eu cansei de lutar contra isso e eu lamento por Ter  
demorado tanto a perceber o que estava bem na minha frente... - ela  
sorriu e suspirou satisfeita. - Sabe, sentir você em meus braços, o toque  
da sua pele, o seu beijo... - ela corou levemente. - Você é linda... É a  
coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo estar aqui com você... Queria que durasse  
para sempre... - Gina não poderia estar mais feliz.  
  
Oh, baby  
  
I can't fight this feeling anymore(anymore)  
  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
  
So call my name and take my hand  
  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command(command)?  
  
Yeah  
  
Ela repentinamente colou novamente a sua boca na dele e beijou-o apaixonadamente, agarrando-o com toda a força que seus braços podiam fazer. Harry sentia vontade de sorrir, de gritar, de colocar Gina no colo e nunca mais soltar. E foi exatamente o que ele fez. A sorte deles foi que o barulho que os dois fizeram foi abafado pelos fogos estourando do lado de fora. Eles pararam por alguns segundos.  
  
É ano novo... - ela disse com as bochechas coradas. Harry sorriu.  
  
Vamos para a janela ver o que os seus irmão aprontaram? - ela assentiu.  
  
Os dois saíram de dentro do armário e quando abriram a janela viram toda a família Weasley rindo, se abraçando e olhano para os pontinhos brilhantes que explodiam em cores no céu estrelado.  
  
Pena que a Gina perdeu isso... - Rony disse para Hermione que sorriu.  
Fred e Jorge deram gargalhadas. - O que foi? - Rony perguntou curioso e  
os dois cutucaram ele, apontando para cima.  
  
Bem, maninho algo me diz que a Gina perdeu isso propositalmente, ou você  
não reparou que o Harry também perdeu os fogos? - Hermione ficou surpresa  
quando os quatro olharam para a janela de Gina.  
  
Ela estava abraçada a Harry olhando para o céu, os dois sorriam e os seus olhos brilhavam. Lá embaixo os meninos sorriram ao ver os dois abraçados.  
  
Feliz ano novo Harry!  
  
Feliz ano novo, Gina! - eles se beijaram novamente, e lá debaixo toda a  
família Weasley e Hermione aplaudiram e assoviaram. Os dois coraram  
loucamente.  
  
Agora sei como um Wesley se sente... - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.  
  
Bem-vindo à família... - os dois sorriram e acabaram de ver a queima de  
fogos certos de que seria um ano muito feliz.  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
If only for a night  
  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Oh yeah  
  
I wanna be with you  
  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
  
I wanna be, I wanna be 


End file.
